<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Twisted And Tied by StarlightCrystalline (MindMangler)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926243">I'm Twisted And Tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindMangler/pseuds/StarlightCrystalline'>StarlightCrystalline (MindMangler)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, F/M, Ransom Drysdale's Sweater, Smut, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindMangler/pseuds/StarlightCrystalline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom just wants to watch his show.</p><p>Your fine with that, so long as you don't have to watch it too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Twisted And Tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">You didn’t know how long you’d been straddling Ransom’s lap. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All you knew was that you felt warm, and safe, and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm6">full</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm5">. You shifted slightly, feeling Ransom’s cock twitch in you as you did.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“My show isn’t over yet, pretty girl.” His voice was a low rumble in your ear and against your chest.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“But I need you!” You whined, burying your face in the shoulder of his maroon sweater, rocking your hips side to side, desperate for him.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Hey!” His large hands slid down your back and grasped your hips, stilling them. “Stop. I’m trying to watch this.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“It’s on Netflix, Ransom.” You pouted at him. “It’s not like you can’t watch it later.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“But I want to watch it now.” He said in a quiet, authoritative voice, his piercing blue eyes not wavering from yours. You huffed, squirming in his hold. You’d been out of town for a week on business and you were aching for him. You knew he was only stubbornly watching his show now to punish you for being away.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“So, watch your stupid show. Just let me have my fun.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">He gazed at you for a moment, before smirking, nodding and turning his attention back to the TV. His hands dropped from your hips, one grabbing the remote to rewind the program and turn the volume up. You stopped yourself from rolling your eyes - you didn’t want him changing his mind.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">You rolled your hips forward, sighing in pleasure at the feeling. It wasn’t fair that one man could make you feel so good without even doing anything. You leaned your body into him, inhaling his cologne and then licking a path up his throat. Sucking his earlobe into your mouth, you nibbled at it and began to bounce yourself on his cock. Even through the sweaters you both wore, you could feel his heart rate pick up and his breathing get heavier.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Pulling away from Ransom, you glanced at him, but his eyes were still locked on the screen, totally absorbed by what he was watching. You surged forward again, bouncing faster now, hands roaming his warm, smooth, chiselled skin beneath that sinful maroon sweater. Raking your fingernails over his nipples, you sucked at the slightly stubbled skin under his jaw.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“God, you feel so good...” You couldn’t help moaning it, and you felt his abs tighten under your roaming fingertips.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Shhh...” You had a feeling it was meant to come out as a harsh, commanding shush, but it was one of the most breathless sounds you’d ever heard him make. Smirking, you leaned back and slowly took off your sweater - </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm6">his</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm5"> sweater, actually - then cupped your bare breasts in your hands, rolling your nipples in time with the rolling of your hips. Ransom’s hands began sliding up your sides, but you quickly batted them away.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“No. You’re watching your show, remember?” You returned your hands to your breasts as you sank down fully on his thick cock, grinding slowly against him. “You want to watch it </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm6">now</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm5">.” You slowly trailed one hand down your front, down to your mound. Gathering some of your slick from where your bodies met, you slowly swirled a finger around your clit. Ransom groaned, his hooded eyes now heatedly roaming your body, the TV all but forgotten.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Fuck, y/n.” He hissed. “Look at you, so needy for me. Desperate for my cock, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Look who’s talking.” You grinned, rising up until your breasts were right in front of his face. You grabbed at his sweater and yanked at it, until he grasped it himself and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor to join yours. Then his warm arms were around you and he was hungrily sucking a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth, before licking around it with his tongue. You reached down between your bodies and wrapped your hand around his shaft pumping slowly, as your free hand tangled itself in Ransom’s dark hair.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Pretty little kitten.” He smirked up at you before capturing your lips in a heated kiss that left you dizzy. Tongues dancing languidly together, he reached down to remove your hand from his cock, before guiding you to sink slowly back onto him. He groaned into your mouth. “Fuck baby, still so fuckin’ tight.” You clenched around him and the two of you stayed like that for a moment, foreheads pressed together, Ransom’s fingers digging bruises into your hips as he held you there.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">Then, after a quick peck of his lips to yours, his hips were snapping up against yours at a furious pace, and all you could do was hold on tight to his broad shoulders and take what he gave you, gasping out his name.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“You leave me for a week, and can’t even wait an hour more while I watch TV.” He grunted into your neck, his breath hot against your skin. “I should be punishing you,” he continued as one arm slid up your back, his big palm splaying out between your shoulder blades. “I should be making you beg for this, I should have just refused you altogether,” he pushed you back gently so you were supported by his arm and his gaze roamed your naked body. “But why the fuck would I do that to myself?” He fucked into you harder, and you managed to free one hand from its death grip on his shoulder to work at your bundle of nerves.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Ransom... I- I’m...” Your eyes were squeezed shut tightly, your breath coming in gasps, almost in sobs as you sought your release.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“You’re what, kitten? A desperate little slut for me, is that what you are?”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">You moaned as he pulled you flush against his body. “God, Ransom, please, please...”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“Come on,” his voice was a rough rasp, and the sensation of his breath puffing over the shell of your ear was all it took to send you spiralling over the edge, the coil in your belly finally snapping. “That’s it, kitten. Cum all over me, good girl.” You fell limp in his arms, head on his shoulder, and with another few thrusts, Ransom stilled inside you, filling you, his arms tight around you as if he would never let you go.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">After a few minutes, you looked up at him with a sated look. “You can watch your show now.”</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">He laughed, and you felt it rumble through your entire body. “Why thank you, pretty girl.” He went to shift you off his lap, but you clung to him and wouldn’t even let him slip his softening cock out of you. “Don’t you want to wash up, go to bed?”<br/></span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm5">“I’m fine here.” You smiled, settling your head in the crook of his neck. “Just watch your stupid show.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at <a href="https://starlightcrystalline.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> in response to 2 prompts - Cock warming with Ransom; Ransom letting you take what you want until he gets so turned on he joins in.</p><p>Comments and kudos loved and appreciated 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>